Kitty's Killing ATC
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Kitty Russell is forced at gunpoint by unstable Jeremiah Leech to take him to his ex-son-in-law. Leech is obsessed that Radford has a new life and family and his daughter, Radford's late wife, is no longer alive. In a dramatic showdown realizing Kitty has taken him nowhere near his destination they struggled and a shot goes off. Matt Dillon is desperately searches for Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty's Killing/ATC 1

 _In Season five, episode 24, a man seeking revenge on his ex-son-in-law forces Kitty Russell to take him to where the man is waiting for the birth of his child. Kitty leads him down back alleys to a deserted house. The man becomes angry and pulls a gun on the young woman. They struggle and the gun goes off. Matt Dillon is looking for the redhead when he hears the sound of shots and hurries toward the scene._

CHAPTER ONE

A shot rang out and then another. In a back alley of Dodge City, Matt Dillon's heart was in his throat and he was having trouble swallowing. His legs didn't seem to want to move fast enough. All his thoughts were centered on Kitty with a prayer that she was alive.

As he rounded the corner, he felt such relief when he saw her leaning against the doorframe of the ramshackle house. Yet, his heart went out to the redhead when he saw the horror on her face. He hurried to her side and exclaimed, "Kitty!"

"Oh, Matt," she moaned. He looked in the house and she whispered, "Oh, it's an awful thing to kill a man."

"Yeah," he said as he touched her shoulders and she turned and fell into his arms. "Yeah," he repeated, "Kitty, it's bad. Come on, I'll take you outta here."

Arms around each other, they walked away from the horror behind them. He felt her begin to shake and held her even tighter. Soon he felt the dampness from her tears on his shirt front. "It will be alright, honey. I'm here with you."

As they approached the back door of the Long Branch, he decided they should stop and sit on the back steps. He kept his arm around her and said, "Before we go in, tell me what happened."

Looking into his blue eyes and feeling the strong arm holding her, Kitty recounted how Chester had come into the Long Branch looking for Matt and how Leech had overheard them. He had then forced her at gunpoint to take him to Ollie Radford. Instead, she had taken him to an abandoned house. Leech became angry, they fought, and the gun went off.

Tears were running down her face as she finished her tale and, rather than taking her right upstairs, he decided to get them both a good, stiff drink. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped away her tears. "I'll have Clem give us a drink. Then you are going up to bed."

Still leaning against him, they made their way into the saloon. Clem took one look at them and started pouring shots of whiskey. Kitty hand was shaking as she picked up her glass and thanked her bartender. As she took a swallow, she looked up at Matt and started to speak but her legs began to give way.

The marshal picked to her up in front of the whole crowd and said, as he headed for the stairs, "Clem, get Doc and Chester as fast as possible."

He carried her to the first available room and laid her on the bed. She started to come to. "Stay here," he told her, "I'm going to your room. I sent for Doc." He opened the door and lit the lamps.

"Matt," she moaned, "don't leave me."

Quickly kissing her, he replied, "I'll be right back."

She began to cry. Matt was instantly back at her side. "I.…ah…." She began choking up as she sobbed harder. "I… Oh, no! I killed….a….a man."

Sitting down next to her, he took her hand and gently began stroking it. His voice was soft as he explained, "It isn't going to be easy, Kitty. It's going to take time. You had no choice. I understand completely - you never want something like this to happen, but it can be a life or death situation. I hate it, I never get used to it, but I will do everything I can to help you get through it."

"Oh, Matt," she said as she squeezed his hand. "I don't think I realized what you must go through far too often in your job."

As he picked her up, he whispered, "We'll get through this together." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He was just settling her in her own bed when Doc came bustling through the door. "What happened?" the medic inquired.

"I think she needs a sedative, Doc," Matt said quietly.

"I SAID, WHAT HAPPENED?" the doctor demanded.

The marshal wanted to wait to tell the doctor the whole story, so he explained, "She had a great shock and passed out downstairs, so I brought her up here. She needs some rest."

As she opened her deep blue eyes, she started to cry. The doctor opened his bag and began, "Kitty, I want you to take this. It will calm you down and you can get some rest."

At first she tried to refuse but he was not listening. After he got the medicine into her, she looked around and held out her hand. "Matt, are you here?"

"I'm right here, Kitty. You close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be close by," he assured her.

"Don't leave me," she begged drowsily.

As they watched her eyes close and her breathing even out, Dillon took the doctor aside as Chester walked through the door. "Doc, can you stay with her? Chester and I have to go get Jeremiah Leech's body."

Chester's eyes were big. "His body? Wal, what in the world happened, Mr. Dillon?"

Glancing at the red-haired beauty, he lowered his voice. "Leech took Kitty to find Ollie Radford and she led him to an old empty house. He became angry and was going to shoot her. They fought and the gun went off, killing Leech. I found her leaning on the door jamb, nearly hysterical. I brought her back here and she passed out. Now we need to get his body."

Doc scrubbed his finger over his moustache and offered, "I would stay but Ollie Radford's wife is almost ready to deliver her baby. Maybe one of the girls…."

"That a good idea, Doc." The marshal started for the door when Kitty threw off her covers and cried out, "Matt, Matt, where are you?"

The men stood still, looking at each other. Chester spoke up, "Ah'll git some of the men, Mr. Dillon, ya stay here with Miss Kitty. We'll take the body over ta Doc's."

It became obvious that Kitty was not going to settle down until she was sure Matt was beside her. Reluctantly he agreed, torn between his duty and the fragile young woman on the bed.

Matt sat in the chair next to her bed. When the other two men left he took her hand and whispered, "Kit, settle down, I'm right here." She took a deep breath and seemed to go back to sleep.

Some hours later, Clem came up to tell the lawman he had closed the saloon for the night and to find out if his boss was all right. Reassured by the marshal's presence, he bade them goodnight and left them alone.

The warmth in the room and the soft chair made the peace officer relax and his eyes started to close. Soon, he was softly snoring when he heard Kitty sobbing. He was instantly awake. She was calling out his name. "Matt, hold me, hold me," she begged.

Taking off his vest, then his boots, and finally his gun, Matt moved to the other side of the bed. He carefully laid down beside her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She settled against his chest. He began kissing her silky red hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. Sometime later, they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Oh! There is a lot of spice so if you don't care about that then you might not want to read this.

Early the next morning, after delivering a healthy baby boy for the Radfords, Doc Adams quietly made his way up to Kitty's room. He hoped the laudanum he had given the distraught young lady had given her a good night's sleep. Opening the bedroom door, he stopped short when he saw the beautiful proprietor sleeping soundly in the marshal's arms. He tiptoed out with a big grin on his face.

A couple hours later Matt opened his eyes, surprised that they were wrapped in each other's arms. Realizing the sun had been up for a while, he knew Doc would be arriving any moment to check on his patient. In fact, he was surprised the doctor hadn't been there earlier. As he tried to extricate himself, Kitty opened her eyes.

She asked, "Where are you going, Cowboy?"

"I'm going to clean up a little before our friendly doctor shows up," he explained. "You stay here and I'll be right back."

Kitty started to protest when they heard Chester coming up the stairs. He was calling out, "Mr. Dillon, Mr. Dillon, air ya up here?"

Matt and Kitty looked at each other. "In here, Chester! What's the problem?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Wal, ya dint come back ta the office last night and ah wondered if Miss Kitty was still ailin'?"

Noticing she was all covered up now, he informed his assistant, "She's better but we are waiting to see Doc."

Chester looked down at his boss' feet and commented, "Wha, Mr. Dillon, ya don't have yer boots on."

Kitty tried to stifle a grin as the lawman replied, "I was just heading to the other room to get cleaned up when you came in. I'll go now and you can sit with Miss Kitty and wait for Doc."

With a wide grin on his face and settling into the chair Dillon had occupied the night before, Chester began asking Kitty how she felt today.

The peace officer kept a razor in that room but he couldn't use it unless he wanted a hundred questions from Chester about how it got there. He washed up, used the water closet, and tried to straighten his rumpled clothes. As he returned to Kitty's room, the doctor was coming up the stairs.

"I see you are already here, or did you ever leave?" Adams inquired.

Something in his tone told the marshal it wasn't just an idle question. "As a matter a fact, I stayed all night," he replied.

"How did she make it through the night?" the doctor wanted to know.

"She had some restless moments but finally settled down," Matt informed him.

As Doc walked into her bedroom, she was propped up in bed listening to Chester chatter away. "Can I get up now, Doc?" she wanted to know.

Getting out his stethoscope, he answered, "You look pretty rested but let me check you one more time. You gentleman can leave any time."

Assuming his boss would come back to the office, Chester reminded him to put on his boots and socks. Seeing the look Doc gave him, Matt grabbed them off the floor and grumbled, "Let's get out of here."

At the door he turned and told Kitty, "I'll be back later. You do what Doc tells you." He didn't see the face she made at him.

Later that night, after getting Doc's approval, Kitty Russell was sitting at one of the tables dealing cards. She looked up as the marshal walked in and nodded to him. About half an hour later, she finally made her way over to him, only to have Doc and Chester join them.

Chester had a big grin on his face and said, "Ya must be feelin' better, Miss Kitty."

"I am, Chester, thank you for asking," she replied.

Matt bought them a round of drinks and Doc and Chester argued with each other. Then Doc bought a round for all of them and they were still arguing. Matt and Kitty kept looking at each as if they could wish these two away and allow themselves some time alone.

Finally, Matt got up and excused himself to do evening rounds. As he passed Kitty, he gently squeezed her shoulder and said, "See you later, Kitty."

Doc rubbed his finger across his moustache and watched the big lawman as he walked out the door and noticed the special sparkle in redhead's eyes. It was difficult for him to keep a smirk off his face.

Later, as Matt finished his tour of the town, ending at the Long Branch as usual, he was not happy to see Chester and Doc still sitting there as Kitty was closing down her books. He raised an eyebrow at Kitty and she gave a quick shake of her head as if to say, "Don't ask me."

Heading for the table, he remarked, "You two are still here? Don't you have a sick cow or something you should be tending to, Doc? Chester, you will be half asleep all day tomorrow if you don't get some sleep tonight."

"Well, Mr. Marshal," Doc groused, "you tend to your business and I'll tend to mine. I didn't know you owned a part of this establishment now."

Chester laughed. "That's a good one, Doc. Ah think Miss Kitty is enjoyin' air company. Besides, ah was waitin' for you, Mr. Dillon, ta walk back ta the jail tagether."

Sitting down, the lawman told them, "Well, I might want to have a couple beers."

Kitty spoke up, "I don't know about you gentleman, but I am tired and I will say goodnight. I have had a long day."

"Miss Kitty," Doc asked solicitously, "if you are still feeling poorly, maybe I should give you something to help you sleep."

"I'll be fine, Doc, but thank you. Please excuse me, I am going to my room."

They watched her walk up the steps as Matt hustled them out the bat wing doors. Chester told him, "Wal, Mr. Dillon, I'll walk back to the jail with ya."

The lawman took off his hat and scratched his head. "I'm going to my room tonight so I'll see you both in the morning."

Doc scrubbed his finger across his moustache so they wouldn't see the grin on his face. He took his time climbing the stairs to his office and stood in the dark in his doorway until he saw the marshal stealthily climbing the back steps of the Long Branch.

Carefully looking around, the big man slipped through the door Kitty had left open for him. He moved quietly through the shadows and opened her bedroom door.

She was reclining on the bed, still dressed. "I didn't think you'd ever get here."

He looked down at her as he took off his hat, vest, and gun belt and replied, "I had trouble getting rid of our audience."

Kitty moved her skirt aside so he could sit down. He took hold of her hand. "How are you doing tonight?" he wanted to know.

The redhead was silent for a few seconds, then finally replied, "I've had a couple of shaky moments today. I heard some gunshots and it caused me to have to sit down for a few minutes."

"It's something that takes time to get over, Kitty," he explained gently. "I do want you to understand that you didn't just save your life, but also probably the lives of Ollie Radford, his wife, their baby, and maybe even Doc or Ma Smalley."

Sitting up, she leaned against his arm. "He really was crazy, wasn't he, Matt?"

The marshal nodded his head slightly. "I'm afraid so, Kit."

He could feel her tremble slightly as she re-lived her time with the demented man. "It was evident he only had one thing in mind: finding Radford and punishing him in some way."

Matt took his hand and lifted her face to look at him. "I hope you know how proud I am of you. That was a big chance you took going off with him alone."

Her eyes were shining with tears. "He didn't give me much choice with a gun in my side, but I was praying you would find us. Then there you were and once I was in your arms, I felt safe."

Leaning down, the big man kissed her lips and sighed. "Let's just not make a habit of it."

She threw her arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with her. As he began kissing her neck, she whispered, "I want to let you know how much I appreciate your rescuing me."

As his lips moved down to her chest, he began to slowly slide the cap sleeves off her shoulders. He ran his hands across her silky skin. "Let me help you out of that dress before it gets too wrinkled."

She grinned at him. "Oh, your concern for my clothing is so appreciated, Marshal."

He grinned back. "Yes, ma'am, I am always here to serve the public."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to be in dereliction of your duties," she agreed.

"Then, if you will sit up and get off the bed, I'll be able to help you remove the offending garments faster," he assured her.

With a mischievous expression on her face, Kitty told him, "I certainly wouldn't to do anything AGAINST the law."

As he helped unbutton the back of her dress, he added, "Since you are being so cooperative, I won't have to check to see if you have any hidden weapons on you."

She tried to act innocent as she commented, "I really don't think you should leave any stone unturned."

Dillon sat there mesmerized as her dress fell to the floor. She ever so slowly began to untie her crinoline and it followed the dress. Next came the pantalets and she stood before him in her red satin corset, stockings, and high heel slippers. His pants were getting mighty uncomfortable.

Kitty noticed him squirming around and suggested, "You might be more comfortable, Cowboy, if you got rid of your garments that have gotten too tight."

The marshal looked a little embarrassed as he suggested, "Perhaps we could start with my shirt."

"Far be it from me to not oblige a gentleman in need," Kitty replied, as she began to quickly unbutton his shirt.

He grinned as he inquired, "You do that mighty well. Have you had a lot of practice undressing men, Miss Russell?"

She looked at him through half-opened eyes as she replied, "Perhaps as much experience as you have had undressing women, Cowboy."

Laughing, he remarked, "Then it is a new experience for you, too."

The redhead slapped him playfully on the arm as she observed, "I didn't know I had a…ah…a virgin on my….ah...my hands."

"Let's just say that I have never been with anyone quite like you."

Kitty ducked her head as she told him, "I would have to say the same about you, big man."

He couldn't resist running his hands over the satin material covering her breasts. "Let's not get distracted. I believe you were about to help me out of my offending garments."

She leaned into him and whispered, "You are not helping the situation, Mr. Dillon. If you want my help, perhaps you need to slow down your hands."

Dillon quickly let her go and pulled off his own shirt. Kitty thought, "Thank goodness it is warm weather and I don't have to deal with that whole union suit!" Soon he was standing before her in just his trousers and she could see that they needed to be removed before there was an accident.

"Let me help you with those pants," she said seductively. "I want to see as much of you as you can see of me."

The marshal was glad to oblige. As she pulled at his trousers, he untied the corset, setting her full, luscious-looking breasts free. It took all his will power to stop gazing at her womanly assets. That is, until she pulled down his pants and ran her fingertips across his manhood.

"Oh my," she said, as he seemed to grow in size. "You have my full attention now, Marshal."

It took little time for them to rid themselves of the rest of their garments. He took her hand and led her to the bed as he commented, "You are so beautiful." He ran his hand gently along her jaw. "I am so grateful you weren't hurt by that madman. I hope you never have to be in such danger again."

Kitty slid her arms around his waist as she agreed, "I hope so, too, but I am so lucky to have you as my protector."

He pulled back slightly so he could lean down and kiss her. As their passion increased, he opened himself to her searching mouth until they could barely breathe. "I want you," he moaned.

She moved her hands down to his bottom and pressed him even closer to her and she could feel how ready he was to possess her. He laid her on the bed and he would have loved to have tasted every inch of her, but the need to entirely enjoy her was too great

She wrapped her legs around his middle with the same urgency he was feeling.

Slowly, ever so slowly, not wanting to hurt her with his size, Matt pressed his hardness into her womanliness. The sensations he was creating were too much for Kitty and with each movement she met him measure for measure. This woman amazed him as she gave back everything she got from him. As the sensations strengthened, their desire for each other moved to new heights. The redhead gasped as she rode the crest of feeling she did not know could be so real.

"Oh Matt!" she moaned. "I've never felt like this before!"

Spurred on by her excitement, Matt Dillon thrust faster, in awe of this woman who was his equal in every way. He brought her to the crest several times and pulled back until she tightened her legs around him pulling him even closer. With a powerful push, he brought them to mutual satisfaction that left them gasping for air and clinging to each other, as aftershocks of pleasure continued to rock them.

As his breathing slowed, he admitted, as he held her tightly in his arms, "I have never known another woman like you. To think I might have lost you!"

She snuggled into his chest. "As long as I have you to come to my rescue, I'll be safe."

He kissed her crimson curls as he whispered, "I pray I will always be here to do just that, Kitty. I don't want to lose you but it is important you take good care of yourself too."

Kitty pushed away from him so she could look into those blue eyes. "I worry about you too, you know."

"I can see I'm going to have to keep a closer watch on you, Miss Kitty," he said as he ran his hand down her leg.

Running her fingers across his broad shoulders, the redhead agreed, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

As he moved his hand farther up and began to massage her back and waist, he began moving his fingers toward a new objective. He whispered, "I think I can do something that will give you more pleasure. You just lay back and let me make new memories to fill your dreams."

Moving around so he could have easier access to his objective, she sighed as she answered, "Be careful, Marshal, I could get addicted to this treatment."

"Oh, I hope so, honey, I hope so," he answered with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know if I should be in this position with a U. S. Marshal," Kitty remarked.

Matt grinned at her. "The problem is I need to get you in this position more often."

"Are you…" she hesitated. "Are you askin' ME to be your girl, Matt Dillon?"

He pulled at his ear and ran his hand through his dark, wavy hair as he took his time answering. Finally, he answered, "Yes, ma'am, I believe I am, that is, unless you don't want to be tied down."

Kitty laughed. "Oh, you can tie me down anytime that you want, Cowboy."

Inching his hand toward its destination, he said breathlessly, "I'll just see what I can do about that."

FIN


End file.
